<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>goals scored by haechns</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24207910">goals scored</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/haechns/pseuds/haechns'>haechns</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Back rubs, Domestic, Fluff, Hair Washing, M/M, Super Soft, a little sad, lovey dovey happy boys, showering, they’re in love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:49:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,449</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24207910</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/haechns/pseuds/haechns</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>mark and donghyuck win a soccer game, and winning eachothers hearts was a whole different game, but they already scored.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>goals scored</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>donghyuck felt as if he could float as he heard the whistle blow, signifying the end of the game. he jumped up high, running full speed to the center of the field. </p>
<p>this. this was the moment he had been waiting for, for quite some time now, and it finally happened. this was their biggest game of the season, and they fucking demolished the other team. </p>
<p>he felt so so lucky to be such a big part of his team, blocking every shot sent anywhere near his goal the entire game, not letting one through. </p>
<p>so he ran, and ran and ran, through the rain, full speed towards the forward he longed to see most. his favorite forward. </p>
<p>mark lee. </p>
<p>he makes eye contact with the boy for a split second, stopping and holding his arms wide open. mark smiles big, a loud giggle leaving his lips before he’s running full speed, donghyuck prepared to catch him. </p>
<p>and he did, marks chest slamming against his as his legs find their way around donghyucks waist, his arms tight around the boys neck. </p>
<p>donghyuck sucks in a sharp breath as they collide, holding him tight against his body. his arms wrap around marks middle, slapping his ass softly before chuckling. he presses a kiss to marks neck, the boy looking up at him before kissing him hard, in the middle of the fucking soccer field. </p>
<p>donghyuck didn’t care that there were maybe 100 people surrounding them, watching in maybe disgust or excited for their over the top celebration. he just wanted mark in that moment, their lips molding together perfectly. </p>
<p>jaemin comes up behind them, pinching donghyucks ear, tugging him back into reality. mark jumps down, smiling huge, before the three of them run to the huge dogpile that is their team, hand in hand, jumping right on top. </p>
<p>after way too long of a talk with their coach, who was absolutely ecstatic, mark couldn't wait to just get home and spend his night with donghyuck. of course, the team wanted to go out and get plastered, but that was nowhere near the top of the list of things mark lee wanted to do right now.</p>
<p>he watched as the team filed out of the locker room, leaving only him and donghyuck changing slowly. the rest just wanted to get to a bar already, but neither boy wanted that. they just wanted eachother. </p>
<p>donghyuck waltzed over to mark as he pulled his shirt over his head, grabbing onto the boys hips. donghyuck loved shirtless mark, being able to see the entire expanse of the boys toned chest and abdomen. and, it was all his. donghyuck ran a hand over marks stomach, biting his lip as they make eye contact. </p>
<p>mark was just so damn pretty. not one flaw on that boys face, and donghyuck just wanted to stare at it. and kiss it. and pinch his cheeks and thumb at them and kiss them forever and ever and ever. it might be an understatement to say he was in love with mark. </p>
<p>the type of love he was in was completely consuming. he was filled to the brim with love, spilling out of his heart, puddling on the floor. donghyuck had absolutely no restraint, and would show mark how much he loved him as frequently as he could. mark didn’t mind it in the slightest. </p>
<p>he sat on the bench, lifting donghyucks shirt slightly, pressing a kiss to the skin right below his belly button. donghyucks fingers threaded gently through marks hair, smiling at him big. </p>
<p>“you wanna shower here or at home, baby?” donghyuck asks, twirling a piece of marks hair between his fingers. mark slips his shirt over his head, standing back up to be level with donghyuck. he presses their foreheads together, their noses touching gently. </p>
<p>mark was a little sad. he had no reason to be, but he couldn’t help it. his season was over, yet he had just won the biggest game he’s ever played in. he shouldn’t be sad. but he was. </p>
<p>and donghyuck was all too fast to pick up on it. </p>
<p>“home. let’s go, please. i wanna crawl in bed.” mark whispers. donghyuck takes marks face in his hands, kissing him softly. mark nearly melts, kissing back weakly. </p>
<p>donghyuck takes marks hand, squeezing it gently as he collects his things. he holds marks hand all the way out to his car, swinging them back and forth between their bodies. mark giggled. </p>
<p>donghyuck couldnt blame mark for being sad, because he was too. neither understood why that was their mindset, but maybe they were just tired. and a little needy. we’ve all been there. </p>
<p>donghyuck throws their backpacks into the backseat, climbing into the drivers seat. mark pokes donghyucks arm, the boy looking directly into his eyes. </p>
<p>donghyuck didn’t know what he wanted, or what he meant, so he just leaned over and kissed him. it made a blush dust across marks cheeks, so donghyuck would say mission completed. </p>
<p>he drags his hand from marks neck down to his thigh, thumbing gently at the skin as he starts the car. he was glad mark had on shorts, as his skin was warm and soft, and donghyuck wanted nothing more than to kiss at it all night. </p>
<p>“get your hand off me, nerd. you gotta drive.” mark takes donghyucks hand and puts it on the steering wheel, in place putting his hand on donghyucks thigh. </p>
<p>donghyuck chuckles, and could not wait to get home.</p>
<p>their drive was quiet, just the sound of the road beneath them and the subtle hum of the radio. mark was extremely content, drawing shapes on donghyucks thigh. he was tracing little hearts as they pulled up the driveway, donghyuck smiling when he realized the shape. </p>
<p>mark was too sweet for his own good. he just wanted to make people happy, and rarely thought about himself. donghyuck always made sure he was pampered regardless, giving him all the love he could and more. mark would never go a day without a hug, or a kiss, or a shoulder to cry on if he needed one, just because of donghyuck. </p>
<p>they were a match made in heaven. mark will never ever feel bad about being kept down for a year in high school, because then he wouldn’t have played with donghyuck every year. he couldn’t be happier that donghyuck happened to be the best goalie their school had seen, starting on jv freshman year. mark didn’t care he wasn’t on varsity. he met his best friend, turned boyfriend, turned boyfriend and best friend. </p>
<p>so, he was beyond grateful for the boy that opened his car door, outstretching a hand. donghyuck had his backpack on one shoulder, marks on the other. mark frowned, donghyuck just shaking his head. </p>
<p>“it’s okay, baby.” mark pouts at him, taking his hand and stepping out of the car. mark unlocks the door to their tiny home, glad to finally be able to relax. </p>
<p>he loved that house with everything in him. he wishes they could buy it, but he knew it was way too small and it was just the perfect distance away from their college. it only had one bedroom, one bathroom, and a very tiny kitchen, but it did the job for them. they adored their home. </p>
<p>“you shower first, i have something i wanna do.” mark says, flopping on the couch. truthfully, he just wanted to lie down for a moment, to try to stop the sad headache he feels coming. he hates the way he feels right now, but he knows it will be better once they’re both clean and comfy. </p>
<p>marks feelings were something donghyuck understood well. he tried his hardest to analyze every little thing about mark, and he was typically right about most things. when mark blinks really slowly, he’s fighting back tears. when he bends his back, trying to crack it a little too much, he wants a little more attention than he’s receiving. </p>
<p>he picks up on the little things, donghyuck does. </p>
<p>“okay, don’t be afraid to climb in with me, though.” donghyuck winks, placing a kiss to the top of marks head. he watches as donghyuck walks into the bathroom, swaying his hips slightly. </p>
<p>mark smiles a little, just admiring donghyuck, which he tends to do quite often. </p>
<p>donghyuck could barely wait to shower, feeling the hot water run down his back making a smile rise to his lips. he groaned as he stretched out, his muscles tight after the game he played. of course, he wasn’t running, but playing goal wasn’t a particularly easy task. </p>
<p>he ran his fingers through his hair, sighing as he thinks about mark. he wanted to be able to hear what he was thinking. just to get a tiny bit more insight on what runs through mark lees brain. he’s typically right about marks feelings, but he wants to know the deepest thoughts that race through his head. </p>
<p>shower thoughts. donghyuck chuckled as he rinsed the shampoo out of his hair, a knock on the door. </p>
<p>“mark?” donghyuck says, poking his head out of the curtain. mark comes in, sitting on the counter. he hits his heels against the cupboards, looking at donghyucks wet hair. he still managed to look stunningly beautiful, even though he was exhausted and soaking wet. </p>
<p>“i didn’t actually have anything to do.” mark whispers, pushing himself off the counter. “can i come in?” </p>
<p>donghyuck giggles, nodding his head rapidly before disappearing back behind the shower curtain. mark was quick to slip his fingers under his waistband. </p>
<p>he undresses, nearly forgetting to take his socks off before he gets in, standing before donghyuck. donghyuck smiles, pulling mark under the water so he didn’t get cold. </p>
<p>“lemme wash your hair.” donghyuck says, tipping marks head back to get his hair wet. he runs his fingers through marks hair, lathering the shampoo throughout his scalp. he scratches lightly, mark nearly floating to heaven. </p>
<p>head scratches and back rubs were donghyucks specialty, and mark could never get enough. he even started sleeping without a shirt on, so it would be easier for donghyuck to rub his back to sleep. </p>
<p>that was one of the main reasons donghyuck had such a need to protect mark. mark needed him to fall asleep. mark couldn’t fall asleep without donghyucks hand running up and down his back, or without being buried in his arms.</p>
<p>donghyuck would soak in every second, even though it would just happen again the next night. he always anticipated falling asleep looking at his favorite person in the whole wide world. </p>
<p>donghyuck rinses marks hair, trying as hard as he can to prevent soap from getting into marks eyes. mark shakes his head, spraying water in donghyucks face. he giggles, donghyuck sticking his tongue out. </p>
<p>mark thinks he looks stunning in that moment, and can’t help but lean forward and kiss him. his arms wrap around donghyucks neck, pressing straight into his body. </p>
<p>donghyuck smiles into the kiss, kissing back as sweet as he can. he presses a light kiss to marks jaw, looking back up at him. </p>
<p>“wash your body. i’ll go get us some clean clothes, yeah?” donghyuck says, mark nodding his head before pecking donghyucks lips one last time. </p>
<p>god, did donghyuck love marks kisses. the innocent ones, like the pecks or the kisses to donghyucks fingers when marks sleepy and clingy. or the not so innocent ones, where marks are being sucked into his skin deep into the hours of the night. </p>
<p>donghyuck slips a towel around his waist, heading back to their shared bedroom. he dresses himself in marks t-shirt, not forgetting to grab mark a pair of basketball shorts. mark adored seeing donghyuck in his clothes, and vice versa. </p>
<p>donghyuck was so thankful that their relationship was still a breath of fresh air. after four years, they never got dull. they never once have ran out of things go talk about. they’re finding out new things about eachother everyday, and they still love each other to the moon and back, and probably a little further, too. </p>
<p>the love they shared was something like the movies. they were perfect. nobody ever doubted them for a moment, and mark and donghyuck proved that they were the happy, sweet couple that they show to everyone else, literally all the time. </p>
<p>donghyuck returns to the bathroom, finding mark with a towel wrapped around his waist sat on the countertop.<br/>
he hands mark his clothes, moving to hang his towel back up on the hook. </p>
<p>mark gets dressed, brushing his teeth next to donghyuck. they make faces in the mirror, both of them trying not to spit toothpaste everywhere. complete dorks. </p>
<p>they were always so silly. every chance they had to attempt to entertain each other or anyone around them, they would jump at. making faces, play fighting, dance parties in the kitchen at four am. goofballs, the both of them. </p>
<p>“hey um…” mark starts, turning around to face donghyuck. his arms wrap around the boys waist, holding him close. “you did amazing tonight, hyuckie. we couldn’t have won without you.” </p>
<p>donghyucks heart cracks in half. but mark, he filled the space between his broken heart with flowers and those strawberry candies that he loved so dearly. donghyuck doesn’t think he’s ever felt as loved as he did when those words left marks mouth. </p>
<p>donghyuck was cocky, and he had every reason to be. but that was an act, more than anything. donghyuck was really self conscious about his position, and any goal he let slip really damaged his self esteem. </p>
<p>he had to be the best. he had an insatiable desire to be the best. mark understood that. they pushed each other beyond every limit, making sure they were at the top of their game no matter what. </p>
<p>donghyuck winds his arms around marks neck, a sleepy grin finding its way to his face. he buries his face in marks shoulder, giggling softly. </p>
<p>“baby, god, you always say the best things. my head feels like putty.” he says, trying to hide his face from mark. he was embarrassed for letting mark make him all blushy like this.</p>
<p>mark was really happy to see a giggling donghyuck. it lifted his mood tremendously. it doesn’t take a whole lot to make mark lee happy, but this made his smile so big it was nearly falling off his face. </p>
<p>“can we go to bed, now? i wanna sleep. and cuddle.” mark pouts, donghyuck taking both of marks hands in his. he looked into his eyes, watching as marks sparkle in return. too damn pretty. </p>
<p>“of course baby, let’s go to bed.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>tysm for all the hits &amp;&amp; kudos on all my works !!! ur the best</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>